Just Another Day at the Beach
by AkaOkamiRyu
Summary: James, Remus, Peter, Sirius, Lily, and Victoria(OC) head to the beach between 6th and 7th year. Told in Lupin’s P.O.V. (LJ shipping for the Quill to Parchment August Challenge)


****

Just Another Day at the Beach

Description: James, Remus, Peter, Sirius, Lily, and Victoria(OC) head to the beach between 6th and 7th year. Told in Lupin's P.O.V. (L/J shipping for the Quill to Parchment August Challenge)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of this story, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Spoilers: Books 1 through 5. Mostly just things they mention about the characters.

Also, there's an original character here, just so Lily's not the only girl. Her names Victoria.

The Guidelines, as set by the Quill to Parchment administrators are below.

****

Theme: Summer

****

Time: MWPP

****

Ships: L/J

****

Things to include: (In bold when first featured in the story)

A Beach

Someone has to spill an ice cream on someone else

Sirius topless

"Do you mind putting Lotion on my back" - Lily (Or she has to say something like that)

Lily and James have to share a kiss

****

Just Another Day at the Beach

When asked, most people will say that James Potter and Lily Evans got together in their Seventh years at Hogwarts, which just goes to show that most people can be wrong without being proven so. Any close friend, that being Padfoot, Wormtail, Victoria, and myself, could have told you that. Granted they didn't really start dating until seventh year, but it was really an event that happened the summer prior that set it all in motion. They'd both apologized a few days after the fight about Snape, and since been on quite friendly terms.

I remember it well, it has always been, and will always be, a fond memory of a time when peace reigned. James had just flooed, saying Peter, Sirius and him were planning on going to the **beach**, and wanted to know if I felt up to joining them, the full moon having been only days ago. I said I was, and was told to meet at James' place at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning. He was just saying goodbye when Sirius' head popped into the fireplace...

["Moony, hey, be a sport and floo Lily, would you? And if she'd like to come, have her call Victoria, too. I think they'd both enjoy coming along. They're good friends, and don't really get to hang out during the summer, ya know?"

I rolled my eyes but nodded. "Alright, see you both tomorrow then, though I make no promises about Lily and Victoria."

"I know you'll do your best Moony."

And there was a pop and he was gone. Sighing distractedly, I smiled and took a pinch of floo powder from the pot by the fireplace. "Mum, I'm flooing a friend of mine!"

"Alright Remus."

I threw the pinch of glittery powder into the grate, waited a moment, stuck my head in, and clearly said, "The Evans' home."

A young girl, with a long neck and a bony face shrieked as my head appeared in the hearth.

"Mum, Dad! Come quickly. There's a head in the fireplace." She called out shrilly, I was about to call out to calm her, when Lily's voice came from upstairs.

"Oh, don't worry Petunia, whoever's there is using floo powder." She appeared on the landing and smiled. "Oh, hello Remus, what brings your head here?" We were both fairly good students inclined to be serious when it was needed, and therefore already got along quite well.

I smiled in return. "Good afternoon Lily, I'm here to invite you, and Victoria, if you'd like, to the beach tomorrow. Sirius figured since you two don't get time to get together in the summer, you might like to join us."

She looked as though she were thinking this over, while oblivious to the look upon her sister's face. "I'll have to ask my parents, be back in a moment, Remus." She turned to leave, then turned back. "Oh, yes. Remus, this is my sister Petunia. Petunia, this is Remus Lupin, a friend of mine from school."

This time it was several silent, uncomfortable minutes before she returned. Petunia seemed to be torn between distress, distrust, and distaste as she gazed at the fire. I, being rather unsure of what to say in light of the situation, said nothing.

Finally the tension was broken by Lily's reappearance. She was smiling widely. "They've said it's alright. So I'll phone Victoria and check with her, but either way I'll be there. Where exactly am I suppose to be though?"

"The Potters' at ten. Dyou have any floo powder to get there? James will have some for you to get home."

"I've got some in my room, just in case. It's how I get to Diagon Alley. I'm sure Victoria does too, and if not, I'll just go to her house to get her." She smiled brightly. "So I'll see you all tomorrow then?"

"So it seems. Good bye Lily."

"Bye Remus, see you soon."

:-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-:

Ten o'clock came quickly, the morning sweeping by in a whirl of preparation on my behalf. By the time I'd double checked my bag, and checked my watch, it was nearly ten. Telling Mum I was leaving, I headed for the fireplace and proceeded to the home of Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

They lived in a lovely old home, characteristic of wizarding families, yet they were the warm, welcoming type who'd have let any stranger in to feed him. We'd spent many weeks during summer in their company, Sirius, Peter, and I, and no matter what mayhem we wrought, the invitation back was always there and open.

When I arrived their, roughly two minutes to ten, it was to see James, Sirius, and Peter sitting around, a few beach bags strewn beside the fireplace.

"Lo Moony." They greeted in unison, as though it were practiced.

To this I responded with the mechanical ease of normality and tradition. "Morning, Prongs. Padfoot. Wormtail."

Casting aside my bag, I took a seat in an empty armchair and joined them in light conversation while we waited. England was, once again, out of the running for the cup. Ireland flattened the Wasps, 280 to 90. The Cannons' seeker had fallen from 40 odd feet up, luckily suffering minor injuries only.

About 5 minutes after ten Lily and Victoria exited the flames. We exchanged greetings, and 'how's your summer been?'s and prepared to head to the beach. Though all of us were old enough to apparate, we were going to a muggle beach, and had too much gear, so we walked the two or three miles to the lake, chatting companionably on the way.

We were in luck that day. The beach was nearly empty, devoid all but one muggle family. The sky was clear, an unusual feat in this country, especially this area.

"Lovely day for a trip to the beach, isn't it?" Lily commented, to which we all nodded silently.

By the turn of the next hour we were set up and sitting around the beach leisurely, aware of nothing that didn't exist in this peaceful world of seclusion.

I watched lazily as everyone prepared to partake in their favorite beach activities. The girls stretched out, and rummaged into their bags. Both extracted tubes of some sort, and sat down onto their towels to apply sun blocking lotion. Sirius lay back for a moment, appearing to be thinking. Peter was looking nervously to the water, as though he were worried about swimming in the lake. James was stretched out upon his towel, eyes closed, serene smile upon his face. He appeared to be deep in thought. My own lips curved upward as I noticed who he was facing, if not looking at. Lily Evans was right in his field of vision.

I grinned more widely when Lily turned to Victoria. "Hey, Victoria, **do you mind putting lotion on my back**, I can't reach." The look on old James' face was priceless, and he seemed to be keeping his eyes shut with stubborn resolve.

(A/N- The guidelines didn't say she had to ask James, so I hope what I have is okay.)

"Sure." I highly doubt there would ever be anything more amusing in the world, then the look of pained concentration on his face as he kept his eyes screwed tightly shut. I almost laughed, but of course, I would not have done that to him. He was trying so hard to be a gentlemen so as not to offend Lily. Giving him away would make him lose the friendship they were founding.

Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one to notice our friend's antics. While Peter remained blissfully unaware- he seemed to be attempting to stare down the water, which, sadly, was winning- Sirius was not. The grin cracking upon his face was destined to turn into hearty laughter if he wasn't distracted. I knew he wouldn't want to ruin his best friend's chances any more then I, so I took it upon myself to set up just the right sort of diversion.

Glancing quickly around to check for muggles, I whipped out my wand and performed a simple Body-bind jinx, and at just the right moment too. What would have been an explosion of chuckles turned into a sort of strangled cough that caused everyone to look up. First turning toward Sirius, they registered what had happened, then looked to me for my explanation.

Luckily I was a quick thinker on my feet, and came up with an excuse. With a smile and a shrug I plowed ahead. "Thought it might be entertaining to bury him and see how long he can stay there without braking out. Any takers?"

Within minutes we had sickles down on the outcome and were piling sand on the poor fellow. About ten minutes later, with the pretext of un-jinxing him so he could begin the sentence, I bent down to whisper to him. "Sorry Padfoot, had to help James, you okay?"

But he was merrily laughing his head off. "I want in on this pool. I've got 5 sickles on being here three hours, twenty-nine minutes, and fifty-seven seconds. And to make if fair, no one gets to check the time. Off with the watch Moony. Set it and stash it in your bag."

After I had done what Sirius directed I noticed everyone had went back to their own activities. Peter had apparently decided warring with the water was a poor way to spend time, and had gone off to collect shells, a nice, safe time passer. The girls were walking along the beach, and James was doing something with his wand, after noticing the muggles had left. Sirius was, of course, still buried, and whistling merrily. I decided to try get some sort of tan, or at least a sun burn while I read.

As the burning star climbed higher the temperature rose slowly. At the time I measured to be roughly noon, I couldn't be certain without my watch, we decided to have lunch. Braking out the sandwiches Mrs. Potter had packed, we settled down to enjoy and stuff ourselves.

Sirius had his eyes closed, as if he were ignoring us, and James began to laugh.

"Sorry Padfoot, bet you're hungry, eh?"

He didn't answer.

"Here, eat this." Placing a sandwich on the sand near Sirius's mouth, James continued to laugh. We joined as poor Padfoot attempted to eat, while the food only got farther away.

Lily decided to save him from a hungry fate, bless her heart. "Here Sirius, let me help." Reaching into her bag she pulled out her wand. "Wingaurdium Leviosa." She said, while accompanying her words with the appropriate swish and flick. His lunch hovered in the air, just above his mouth, and he hungrily took a bite.

Once he's swallowed he was in far better spirits. "Thanks Lily." Lunch continued quickly, as we demolished most of what was brought, and took turns bewitching food for the sand soldier.

"So who's for building a sandcastle?"

We all glanced at James as though he were quite insane, well almost all of us. Sirius looked highly affronted, but jokingly so. However, we decided that with magic, it might be an interesting experience, and soon a beautiful structure was being erected. It ended up looking like a nearly perfect replica of Hogwarts, complete with grounds and Quidditch Pitch.

We were sitting around admiring it when Victoria stood up and

declared suddenly, "I think it's about time for a swim." Lily and James joined her, but I decided to wait a little longer. Peter looked absolutely terrified by the idea. Sirius seemed to be asleep.

I think I too must have nodded off, or at least spaced out, because next thing I knew, sand was flying everywhere, Sirius was running toward the water like the hounds of hell were after him, and Peter was getting up from the ground, sand rolling off him as he did.

I threw him a questioning look, but he seemed to surprised to reply. He needn't, a moment later I noticed the ice cream on the ground where Sirius's head had been, and the sand sticking resolutely to Peter's hand. It seemed **he dropped his ice cream on a sleeping Sirius**, waking him with a cold shock.

Shaking my head and holding back laughter I walked out to the water. Sirius was just coming back up, soaked to the bone. He **pulled off his shirt**, which must have been weighing him down considerably. Turning around he smirked, threw it at James, which obscured his vision, and pounced on him, pushing him under the water, and beginning a splash fight.

We were all laughing and splashing, even Wormtail had abandoned his fears, for what seemed like hours. It wasn't until we were all exhausted and just sitting in the water or floating that Peter remembered.

"What about the bet?"

Of course by then it was far too late to have known the exact time, and we'd all been short anyhow.

We finally crawled out of the lake and back to the sand as the sun began sinking down in the west. Victoria and Lily conjured up a fire and we all sat around it, talking about school and N.E.W.T.S. and our future's after Hogwarts.

"We've all got all these plans and dreams, yet none of us have said if we plan to get married and have families."

"Well you know Victoria, it's not exactly something one plans on. It just happens."

"Lily's right, falling in love's never on the schedule." Sly, knowing smiles were once again exchanged.

Silence reigned tensely for a few moment, and no doubt it would have continued its tyranny if not for Sirius. Deciding he wasn't too fond of the silence, he scooped up a handful of sand and threw it into my face.

In seconds we were all slinging sand at one another, running around the beach. It seemed most everyone had forgotten their wands, save for Lily, because there she was, throwing sand at James, and blocking him with a shield charm every time he retaliated.

Deeming it useless to continue such an endeavor James laughed and started to walk toward her. However, Lily was not a dumb witch, and she ran off the other way, causing James to brake into a run as well. We watched amusedly as they took off, soon leaving out field of vision.

It wasn't long until James caught up, and no shield charm would have saved Lily as he grabbed her and began to furiously tickle her.

"James... please... stop..." She begged between breaths and bouts of uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh, come on Lily, that's not any fun." But he let her go anyway, and to his surprise she whipped on her wand and cast a spell that sent him onto the ground in hysterics.

"Evans... you are... evil." He gasped. "A tickling charm!"

She laughed as she watched him squirm on the ground. "Finite incantatum."

"Thank you." He breathed deeply as he remained sitting on the ground. Soon though, he'd caught his breath and his usual mischievous smile was gracing him.

She raised a brow at this. "James Potter what are you thinking?"

"That it's going to be amusing to see you're reaction to what I'm about to do." A hand grabbed her ankle and tugged gently, causing her to fall onto the ground in front of him. The look on her face was indeed priceless. "Well, I was right."

She smiled softly. "What in the name of Merlin am I going to do with you, James Potter?"

He pretended to be momentarily lost in thought, but a second later he was leaning forward and capturing her lips with his own. She returned the **kiss **and when he pulled back he was grinning again, that same twinkle in his eyes.

"Judging by that, I think I know exactly what you'll end up doing with me." He laughed at the questioning look on her face before continuing. "I suspect you'll end up marrying me and we'll have a great, large family and, while I hate to be cliche, live happily ever after."

She too was grinning, but managed a convincing, "You are such an arrogant idiot."

They came back about twenty minutes after they'd left, though unlike how they left, they were holding hands and walking slowly along the edge of the water.

None of us asked what had occurred whilst they were away, none of us needed to.

We left some time later, the stars twinkling merrily above us. After returning to the Potters', everyone but James flooed home, exhausted but smiling.]

For years after, when asked how he first wooed Lily Evans and got her to go out with him, James Potter would always reply, "It was easy, just another day at the beach."

****

The End

Well, I hope you all enjoyed that, I know I loved writing it, though I don't think it was all that good. To be honest, I know I've written better, but as it was my first try at a fic during this time period, I'm not too shuffed on how it turned out.

Anyone who liked this fic, or anyone who liked the theme, but thought mine sucked, check out the website this challenge was sponsored by for 

Thanks and Until Next Time,

(Yes, there will always be a next time)

AkaOkamiRyu


End file.
